Mare Barrow
Mare Molly Barrow '- główna bohaterka i narratorka serii "Czerwona Królowa". Córka Daniela i Ruth Barrow, siostra Gisy, Bree, Tramy'ego i Shade'a. Przez całą pierwszą część, znana jako Mareena Tytaniusz. Ma nadprzyrodzone zdolności, takie jak srebrni, ale jej krew jest czerwona. Biografia Wczesne życie Mare urodziła się 17 listopada 302 roku Nowej Ery w ubogiej wiosce w regionie Capital, zwanej Pale. Była czwartym dzieckiem Daniela i Ruth Barrow, młodsza od Shade'a, Bree'ego i Tramy'ego, ale starsza od Gisy. Od dzieciństwa przyjaźni się z chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa, Kilornem Warrenem. W wieku 18 lat jej bracia kolejno zostali wysłani na wojnę. Ją także miał czekać taki los, z racji tego, że nie miała zawodu. Uczęszczała do szkoły, jednak robiła to nieregularnie. Często kradła. Na jej liście wykroczeniem znajdowały się m.in także przemyt czy stawianie oporu podczas aresztowania. Czerwona Królowa Plan ucieczki Kiedy mistrz Kilorna zmarł, chłopak zostaje zmuszony, do służby wojskowej. Mare nie chcąc do tego dopuścić, postanawia uciec wraz z przyjacielem z wioski. Zwraca się po pomoc do starca Willa Pukawki - przewoźnika nielegalnych towarów. Podczas wizyty u Willa, spotyka Farley, członkinię Szkarłatnej Gwardii, czyli Czerwonych buntowników. Farley zgadza się im pomóc, pod warunkiem zapłaty w wysokości dwóch tysięcy koron. Mare przystaje na umowę, mimo braku pieniędzy. Wizyta w Summerton Dziewczyna prosi swą młodszą siostrę o pomoc w zdobyciu pieniędzy. Razem wyruszają do Summerton, gdzie Mare ma zamiar okraść paru Srebrnych. Plan jednak nie powodzi się, gdyż na monitorach jest akurat puszczany serwis informacyjny. Reporterka obwieszcza, że w stolicy, Archeonie, doszło do zamachu terrorystycznego. Srebrni początkowo podejrzewają Lakelandczyków, mieszkańców państwa, które od lat prowadzi z Nortą wojnę. Spikerka jednak chwilę później dodaje, że do zamachu bombowego przyznała się organizacja, zwana Szkarłatną Gwardią. Zostaje puszczone nagranie, na którym Mare rozpoznaje Farley. Przywódczyni Szkarłatnej Gwardii mówi, że organizacja walczy o wolność i równość, i że czas Srebrnych dobiega końca. Na końcu dodaje: ''"Powstaniemy! Czerwoni niczym świt." Srebrni reagują natychmiastowo. Wszyscy Czerwoni, którzy byli w pobliżu, zaczęli być wypytywani i dręczeni, niektórzy nawet zabijani. Mare wraz z Gisą rzuca się do ucieczki. Uciekając, młodsza siostra ryzykuje i sięga do kieszeni jednego ze Srebrnych. Niestety człowiek zauważa ją i wzywa strażnika, który karze Gise miażdżąc jej rękę. Spotkanie Cala Mare ucieka z miejsca, po czym udaję się do gościńca. Okrada tam kilka osób, dopóki jedna z nich - Cal - ją nakrywa. Ku jej zdumieniu, nie próbuje wołać strażników. Zamiast tego daje jej tetrarchę, mówiąc, że sam dobrze zarabia dzięki służbie w pałacu. Chłopak wypytuje ją o jej życie. Kiedy Czerwona wyznaje mu prawdę, chłopak wciska jej w dłoń kolejną monetę i odprowadza do wioski. Siedemnastolatka wraca do domu, gdzie przeprasza ojca za ucieczkę. Służba w pałacu Kolejnego dnia w domu Barrowów pojawiają się strażnicy, wraz z kobieta zwaną Walsh. Rodzina myśli, że przyszli ukarać Mare. Dziewczyna posłusznie jedzie z nimi, jak się okazuje, do Palatium Słońca w Summerton. Walsh, która należy do królewskiej służby tłumaczy jej, że dostała posadę w pałacu. Mare domyślając się, że to zasługa Cala chce mu podziękować, lecz nie może go znaleźć wśród służby. Królewska Próba Mare dostaje służbę na Królewskiej Próbie. Ma za zadanie sprzątać i usługiwać Srebrnym ze Szlachetnych Domów. Gdy pojawia się rodzina królewska, dziewczyna rozpoznaje w księciu Cala. Na arenie po kolei pojawiają się dziewczęta rywalizujące o koronę. Jedna z nich, Evangeline, swoją mocą przechyla loże, na której akurat znajduję się Mare. Czerwona spada wprost na elektryczne pole ochronne. Błyskawice porażają ją prądem, lecz nie robią jej żadnej krzywdy. Zaskoczona Evangeline ciska w Mare chmurą ostrych metalowych odłamków, ta jednak odparowuje atak, wystrzeliwując ze swych rąk błyskawicę. Na sali zapanowuje ogólne zdumienie, król wzywa straże. Mare rzuca się do ucieczki, lecz szybko zostaje złapana. Nowa tożsamość Mare wybudza się ze złych snów. Znajduję się w celi, a przed nią stoi królowa Elara. Królowa siłą umysłu zmusza ją do posłuszeństwa. Mare domyśla się, że jest ona Szeptaczką i to właśnie ona wdarła się do jej umysłu powodując koszmary. Odbywają ze sobą krótką rozmowę, po czym Srebrna odchodzi. Jakiś czas później za kratami pojawią się strażnik. Przedstawia się jako Lucas Samos. Mężczyzna zaprowadza ją do królewskiej rodziny. Tyberiasz oznajmią jej, że po tym co zrobiła nigdy nie zazna spokoju. Odtąd musi udawać Mareeną Tytaniusz, Srebrną potomkinią Szlachetnego Domu, która w przyszłości ma zostać księżniczką Norty, wychodząc za księcia Mavena. Mare przystaje na to, prosząc tylko o powrót swych braci z wojny i pozostanie jej przyjaciela Kilorna w domu. Oświadczyny Niedługo później odbywa się spotkanie, na którym ma zostać ostatecznie wybrana narzeczona następcy tronu. Pokojówki specjalnie przygotowują Mare na tę okazję. Nagle w jej pokoju zjawia się Cal, który przeprasza ją za wciągniecie jej w to wszytko. Na spotkaniu najpierw Maven oświadcza się Mare, recytując wyuczone słowa. Dziewczyna nie mając wyboru, przyjmuje oświadczyny. Po ogłoszeniu przyszłej żony Cala - Evangeline, zaczyna się uczta. Maven przeprasza Mare za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Wyznaje jej, że jako młodszy książę miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł samodzielnie wybrać swą żonę. Po zakończeniu przyjęcia Cal odprowadza Mare do jej pokoju. Po drodze chłopak wyznaję jej, że tak naprawdę sam nie wybrał Evangeline. Informuje ją także o tym, że wydał już nakaz zwolnienia jej braci oraz Kilorna ze służby wojskowej Życie w zamku Życie Mare wywraca się o 180 stopni. Otrzymuje prywatne pokojówki oraz strażnika - Lucasa, musi trzymać się dokładnego planu zajęć, uczyć protokołu i chodzić na lekcje. Zaprzyjaźnia się także ze swym nauczycielem, Julianem. Różni się on od innych Srebrnych i choć wiem o tym, kim tak naprawdę jest Mare, nie zamierza tego wyjawiać. Uczy ją panować nad swą mocą i zrozumieć ją. Dziewczyna musi znosić także spotkania z członkami Szlachetnych Domów, a niektórzy z nich nie ufają wszystkim słowom królowej. Wizyta w domu Mare i Maven powoli się do siebie zbliżają. Książę widząc, że jest jej trudno, postanawia pomóc. Prosi Cala, aby ten zabrał ją do domu, by mogła zobaczyć rodzinę. Cal ostatecznie zgadza się i jedzie razem z Mare do Pali. W domu zastaje śpiącą rodzinę. Dziewczyna budzi wszystkich i kłamie opowiadając o posadzie w pałacu. Wszystko jednak się zmienia, gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci Shade'a. Mare, nie umiejąc nad sobą zapanować ujawnia swą moc. Uspokaja ją dopiero pojawienie się Kilorna. Wiedząc, że nie ma sensu dalej ich okłamywać, wyjawia całą prawdę. Rodzina jednak szybko musi się rozstać. Mare postanawia odwiedzić jeszcze Willa. Mówi mu że chce przyłączyć się do Szkarłatnej Gwardii. Szkarłatna Gwardia Następnego dnia w pokoju przyszłej księżniczki pojawia się Walsh. Służąca wymawia tylko bezgłośnie "Powstaniemy, Czerwoni niczym świt", wciska w jej rękę filiżankę i odchodzi. Mare zagląda do naczynia i znajduje w nim krótką wiadomość o treści: Północ. ''Tydzień później o północy w całym pałacu gaśnie prąd. Mare wiedząc co to oznacza, wychodzi na korytarz. Razem z Walsh idzie do oranżerii, gdzie czeka już na nie Farley. Niespodziewanie wkrótce pojawia się także Maven. Tłumaczy, że chcę wstąpić do Szkarłatnej Gwardii. Farley każe mu przysiąc na swoje barwy, po czym wita go w Gwardii. Razem postanawiają wziąć za swój cel nadchodzący bal. Na koniec Mare prosi Farley, aby nie pozwoliła Kilornowi wstąpić do Gwardii. Wtedy jeden z gwardzistów wysuwa się do przodu, dziewczyna poznaje w nim swojego przyjaciela. Wściekła Mare zarzuca mu, że to co dla niego zrobiła nic dla niego nie znaczy i odchodzi bez pożegnania. Trening W tym samym czasie Mare zaczyna chodzić też na treningi prowadzone przez Arvena. Choć na pierwszych z nich nie wychodzi jej najlepiej, po jakimś czasie czuje się tam coraz pewniej. Pewnego dnia trening różni się od pozostałych, tym razem mają za zadanie walczyć przeciwko sobie. Trener dobiera w parę Evangeline i Androsa, jednak ta nie zgadza się na to i wyzywa na pojedynek Mare. Mimo protestów jej i Mavena, dziewczyna ostatecznie wychodzi na arenę. Mare wykonuje pierwszy ruch i uderza błyskawicą przeciwniczkę, lecz ta nic sobie z tego nie robi. Żeleźczyni tworzy z kawałków metalu stwory przypominające pająki. Choć walka wydaję się wyrównana, po chwili jeden z pająków rzuca się na Mare i rozcina jej twarz. Ranę wypełnia czerwona krew. Chwilę potem ognisty pocisk uderza metalowego potwora i z rzuca go z dziewczyny. Nadbiega Maven i wyprowadza ją z sali. Razem idą do Juliana. Nauczyciel wzywa Sarę Skonos, uzdrowicielka ciała, aby ta uleczyła Mare. Bal Nadchodzi bal. Mare robi się przykro, gdy widzi osoby, które mają zaraz zginąć. Maven przekonuje ją jednak, że tak musi być. Chwilę później znajdują Kilorna, przebranego za służącego. Daje im znak, że wszystko już gotowe. Padają cztery strzały, a Mare wyłącza światło, aby dać Szkarłatnej Gwardii czas na ucieczkę. Strażnicy ruszają w pościg, a Mare wychodzi z Lucasem z sali. Oznajmia jej on, że po strzałach wybuchła także bomba. Mare martwi się, gdyż nie było tego w planie. Lucas zaprowadza ją do schronu, gdzie znajduje się już rodzina królewska. Chwilę później pojawia się także Cal, który każe jej iść ze sobą. Idą do celi, w których uwięzieni są Walsh, Tristan, Farley i Kilorn. Strażnicy na oczach Mare torturują ich, aby wydobyć jakieś informację. Później pojawia się Ptolemejusz i zabija Tristana. Kiedy obraca się do Kilorna, Mare poraża go prądem i tłumaczy, że muszą ich zmusić najpierw do gadania. Maven proponuje by jutro się nimi zająć. Ucieczka więźniów Mare chce uwolnić więźniów i zwraca się o pomoc do Juliana. Nauczyciel, choć wścieka się na Mare, decyduję się jej pomóc. Razem z Lucasem, posłusznym Julianowi, idą do lochów. Wartownicy po krótkim namyślę wpuszczają ich. Pierwsze co robi Mare, to pyta się Gwardii o bombę, oni jednak tłumaczą, że do nie był ich plan. Julian każe Lucasowi otworzyć cele, aby wypuścić więźniów. Mare wzywa jedną z wartowniczek, która również staje się posłuszna Pieśniarzowi. Wzywa ona kolejnego wartownika i zasypia. Julian znów powtarza swą sztuczkę. Pozostali wartownicy jednak są bardziej podejrzliwi. Mare poraża jednego z nich, a ta w zamian ją postrzela. Dziewczyna jednak szybko zostaje uzdrowiona, a Szkarłatna Gwardia ucieka z pałacu. Wyjazd Następnego dnia Mare budzą pokojówki pakujące jej rzeczy. Okazuję się, że wszyscy wyruszają do Archeonu. Dziewczyna przed wyjazdem postanawia odwiedzić Juliana. Nauczyciel oznajmia jej, że dostał pracę w Delphie przy porządkowaniu starych tekstów, więc nie będzie mógł wyjechać z nimi do stolicy. Mare rozpoznaje jego kłamstwo i domyśla się, że Julian musi odejść. Na statku Maven informuję ją, że w lochach znaleziono czerwoną krew i wkrótce będzie wiadomo do kogo ona należała. Mare przyznaję się, że była to jej krew. Książę całuje ją i obiecuje, że zajmie się tym. Później razem idą na taras widokowy, skąd widać akurat rodzinną wioskę Mare, Pale. Na brzegu stoją wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Okazuję się, że król wydał rozkaz, by wszyscy podziwiali ich statek. Statek dalej mija Czerwone wioski, miasta oraz Zielone Nadbrzeże aż w końcu dociera do Szarego Miasta. Maven mówi jej, że jej to miasto zamieszkane przez techników, ludzi, którzy robią dla nich niemal wszystko. Mare mówi sobie, że musi spróbować coś dla nich zrobić. Przybycie do Archeonu W końcu docierają do Archeonu. Na Placu Cezara Mare musi wygłosić przemówienie. Czytając tekst z kartki, mówi o łasce, którą okazują Srebrni i ich sprawiedliwym traktowaniu wobec Czerwonych. Ogłasza także nowe Środki Bezpieczeństwa, mające na celu zlikwidowanie i opanowanie ''choroby zwanej Szkarłatną Gwardią. Później, w swym pałacowym pokoju, Mare znajduje ukryty prezent od Juliana. Jest to książka pełna nazwisk Czerwonych żołnierzy. Nauczyciel wyjaśnia w niej, że we krwi tych osób znalazł identyczny znacznik, jak we krwi Mare. Wyróżnia on ich spośród innych i czyni silniejszymi od wszystkich Czerwonych i Srebrnych. Do książki dołączona jest także pełna lista osób posiadających mutację. Julian pisze, że radzi jej przekazać ją komuś zaufanemu, znaleźć pozostałych i wyszkolić ich. Niedługo potem dziewczyna, będąc w jednym z pomieszczeń pałacu, natyka się na Cala. Książę pyta się jej dlaczego jest na niego zła. Mare nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Nagle Cal wspomina o Julianie, mówi, że pomógł mu zniknąć, ale królowa i tak wkrótce go znajdzie. Miasto Ruin Maven pokazuje Mare miasto. W pewnym momencie do dziewczyny podchodzi mały chłopiec i wręcza jej zwiniętą kartkę. Mare otwiera wiadomość, która głosi "Teatr Hexaprin. Popołudniowe przedstawienie. Najlepsze miejsca." Razem z Mavenem udają się do teatru. Zajmują wyznaczone miejsca, a chwilę później deska w suficie przesuwa się i ich oczom ukazuję się Will Pukawka. Idą razem tunelem, aż docierają do podziemnych torów. Tam, w pociągu, czeka już na nich Farley. Wsiadają do maszyny, a Farley oznajmia im, że zmierzają na południe. Maven natychmiast protestuje, mówiąc, że południe jest napromieniowane i każe Mare zatrzymać pociąg. Pociąg jednak sam zatrzymuję się, a przywódczyni Szkarłatnej Gwardii wyjaśnia im, że detektory Srebrnych nie działają prawidłowo. Ostatecznie wszyscy wychodzą na zewnątrz, a ich oczom ukazuję się zniszczone miasto - Naercey. Udają się razem do starej kawiarni, gdzie czeka już też Kilorn. Członkowie Gwardii rozmawiają o nowych Środkach Bezpieczeństwa. Mare przekazuję także Farley listę od Juliana, lecz Maven mówi, że nie mają czasu odszukać wszystkich osób i proponuję zamach stanu. Złapanie Walsh Mare i Maven wracają do Archeonu. W jednej z pałacowych sal zebrali się arystokraci wraz z parą królewską i Calem. Okazuje się, że Srebrni złapali Walsh, gdy ta śledziła ich w tunelach. Elara zamierza przesłuchać członkinię Szkarłatnej Gwardii, lecz ta, zanim ktokolwiek zdąża zareagować, bierze tabletkę z trucizną, popełniając tym samobójstwo. Po tym zdarzeniu Mare rozmawia z Calem. Mówi jej on, że zginęła lepszą śmiercią niż oni by jej zadali - trafienie do Kościnca. Zamach Nadszedł dzień zamachu. Mare budzi się nad ranem, wyłącza kamery i idzie po Mavena. Razem wychodzą na zewnątrz i udają się w wyznaczone miejsce. Chwilę później pojawia się także Farley. Na jej znak Czerwoni wysadzają most łączący zachodni Archeon z resztą stolicy. Zjawiają się strażnicy oraz Cal. Mare woła go. Książę każe jej wracać do pałacu. Mare jednak mówi mu, żeby postawił się ojcu, dołączył do niej i wyzwolił ludzi. Wyznaje mu też, że to jej krew znaleziono w celach, więc gdy inni dowiedzą się o tym, zabiją ją. Cal jest na nią wściekły, pyta się jej ile osób zdradziła i zabiła. Narasta w nim ogień, lecz Mare poraża ich oboje błyskawicą. W tym samym czasie Maven każe Farley uciekać. Cal jednak jest szybszy. Krzyczy do swych żołnierzy, a oni ruszają do kanałów, w których ukrywa się Szkarłatna Gwardia. Mare i Maven zostają pojmani przez Arvena, który wycisza ich moce. Zdrada Żołnierze prowadzą ich do króla. Cal oznajmia mu, że obaj od dawna w tym uczestniczyli. Maven wyznaje swojemu ojcu, że pomógł zaplanować zamach i wyznaczył cele na balu. Tyberiasz oskarża Mare, że odebrała mu syna. Nagle Elara przejmuję kontrole na Calem i Tyberiaszem. Mare mówi królowej, by ta uratowała Mavena i nie przejmowała się nią. Elara śmieję się i mówi, że nie przejmuje się nią wcale, a jej lojalność wobec jej syna jest naprawdę ujmująca. Maven odzyskuje swoją moc i z łatwością rozrywa łańcuchy na swych rękach. Nad Mare jednak nadal panuje Arven. Dziewczyna nic z tego nie rozumie. Prosi księcia aby pomógł jej wstać, lecz ten odmawia. Mare w końcu domyśla się, że chłopak wykorzystał ją. Nagle, sterowany myślą Elary, Cal wstaje i rusza w stronę ojca. Chwyta miecz i zabija króla. Elara zaczyna płakać i rozpaczać nad ciałem króla. Wtedy Mare słyszy pstryknięcie kamer. Rozumie, że wszystko to zostało ustawione. Nagle moc dziewczyny wraca. Mare chwyta Cala i razem rzucają się do ucieczki. Wkrótce jednak natrafiają na strażników, którzy ich aresztują. Kościniec Cal i Mare zostają wtrąceni do lochów Kościńca, gdzie zostają osłabieni przez działanie Cichego Kamienia. Rozmawiają ze sobą i przygotowują się na śmierć. Po pewnym czasie odwiedza ich Maven, który oskarża brata o odebranie mu wszystkiego, co powinno być jego. Mare uświadamia mu, że że zawsze uważała go za idealnego, silnego, odważnego i dobrego, lepszego niż Cal. Kiedy Maven mówi jej, że wciąż może ją uratować, chwyta go i uderza pięścią w twarz. Chłopak cofa się przed nią. Zapowiada, że zabije każdego kto wiedział o jej istnieniu i wszyscy będą umierać z krzykiem i jej imieniem na ustach. Dziewczyna żegna się z nim i spluwa mu na oko. Cal i Mare zostają sami oczekując na śmierć. Egzekucja Następnego dnia wartownicy prowadzeni przez Arvena przychodzą po Cala i Mare. Cal wita się z wartownikami. Strażnicy przebierają ich w tańszą wersję kombinezonu treningowego. Przed wyjściem na arenę Mare spotyka Lucasa. Prosi go o przebaczenie, ale on nie przyjmuje jej przeprosin. Zostaje zastrzelony, a do amfiteatru wchodzą Mare i Cal. Maven nazywa Mare oszustką i oskarża ją wraz z Calem o zdradę, terroryzm i zabójstwo. Egzekucja się zaczyna, a do amfiteatru wchodzi siłacz z domu Rhambos, potomek rodu Haven, wielmożny Osanos, Evangeline i Ptolemejusz. Cal robi wszystko w swojej mocy by ochraniać Mare. Ptolemejusz i Evangeline atakują Cala. Potomek rodu Haven, Stralin atakuje Mare i dusi ją. Mare wbija kciuki w oczodoły Stralina i uwalnia się od jego uścisku. Widząc, że Cal nie radzi sobie z rodzeństwem Samosów, uderza w Evangeline i obie lądują na ziemi. Evangeline rzuca się na Mare z ostrzami, lecz Cal ognistymi pociskami zmiata z siebie Ptolemejusza, który wpada na siostrę i zwala ją z nóg. Kawałek rury trafia oślepionego Strala i zabija go. Mare okrąża siłacza i wyzywa go na pojedynek. Rhambos na próżno próbuje ją dogonić i potyka się o swoje nogi. Dziewczyna unika pocisków siłacza, jednak do walki włącza się piąty przeciwnik, Osanos, który wysysa z powietrza parę wodną. Atakuje Cala i sprawia, że płomień księcia maleje. Rhambos przypiera Mare do muru, a pociski roztrzaskują się obok niej. Na trybunach przebija się okrzyk triumfu, kiedy Osanos próbuje udusić Cala kulą wody. Zbliża się koniec. Błyskawica Rhambos celuje w Mare, ale dziewczyna pada na piach. Na ziemię osuwa się Arven, który został przeszyty metalowym prętem i Mare odzyskuje moc. Z jej ciała wystrzelają pioruny, a tłum zaczyna ryczeć. Maven rozkazuje zabić dziewczynę, ale pociski wbijają się w pole ochronne, które nie przepuszcza kul. Ekrany gasną, a widzowie wydają stłumione westchnienie. Rhambos cofa się, ale błyskawica zwala go z nóg i gotuje mu krew. Następnie pada Osanos, porażony iskrami, a woda rozbryzguje się na pisaku. Evangeline macha ręką po czym metalowe belki pędzą w stronę Mare. Uderzenie błyskawicy odrzuca ostrza i zwala Evangeline z nóg. Nad areną pojawiają się czarne chmury, a Evangeline ucieka. Mare próbuje ją dogonić, ale zatrzymuje ją ryk Cala. Osanos ocknął się i wrócił do walki. Dziewczyna poraża go i sprawia, że całą złość kieruje na nią. Wodna masa przygważdża ją do piachu i uniemożliwia nabranie oddechu. Przez ciało Mare przebiega mała iskra, która po raz kolejny poraża Osanosa. Kiedy znów na nią naciera, chwyta ją za szyję i chlusta wodnym wirem prosto w twarz, ale w porę wypuszcza błyskawicę, która zostaje wzmocniona wodą i zabija go. U stóp Cala kuli się Ptolemejusz, ale ten okazuje mu miłosierdzie. Kiedy podnoszą wzrok na trybuny okazuje się, że nikt na nich nie patrzy. Cały amfiteatr opustoszał i nie został ani jeden świadek zwycięstwa Cala i Mare. Stojący w loży Maven zaczyna klaskać, a strażnicy, wartownicy i żołnierze wylewają się na arenę ze wszystkich bram. Mare przeprasza Cala, a on w odpowiedzi nuci melodię, przy której się całowali. Maven po raz kolejny żegna się z Mare, a ona przygotowuje się na najgorsze. Ratunek Błyskawica trafia w pole ochronne i je roztrzaskuje. Żołnierze kulą się ze strachu i rozpierzchają się na wszystkie strony, by umknąć przed szalejącą burzą. Kolejny piorun uderza w piasek i strażnicy co tchu pędzą do bram, ale szybko odzyskują panowanie. Cal ciągnie Mare, usiłując ocalić ich oboje, ale znajdują się nad krawędzią rozpadliny, w której wcześniej zgromadzono wodę dla Osanosa. Żołnierze unoszą strzelby i celują, a Maven rozkoszuje się wygraną. Odgłosy wystrzałów przetaczają się echem po opustoszałym amfiteatrze, lecz okazuje się, że to nie żołnierze. Pierwsza linia wartowników zostaje postrzelona, a znad krawędzi rozpadliny wystaje rząd karabinów. Mare zostaje zaciągnięta w dół i ląduje w wodzie, gdzie pochłania ja ciemność. Epilog Mare budzi się w pociągu. Naprzeciwko niej siedzi Cal, który został zakuty w kajdany. Okazuje się, że Farley przeżyła. Przez cały czas obserwuje Cala i nie spuszcza go z oka. Kilorn również żyje. Kiedy Mare odwraca głowę, by dowiedzieć kto ją trzyma, widzi Shade'a. Dziewczyna doznaje wstrząsu i przez pewną chwilę myśli, że umarła, ale jej brat żyje i ona również. Dowiaduje się, Shade uciekł, a ich rodzice są bezpieczni. Prosi, aby gwardziści wypuścili Cala, ale nikt jej nie słucha. Od tamtej chwili Mare i Cala łączy wspólny cel - Zabić Mavena. Szklany Miecz Ucieczka Gwardziści wraz z Calem i Mare kierują się do Naercey. Książę ostrzega ich przed przed dywizją Lwich Paszczy i oddziałami lądowymi, jednak nikt nie zamierza się poddać. Mare próbuje wierzyć Szkarłatnej Gwardii, Shade'owi i Kilornowi, ale wciąż nie może pogodzić się ze zdradą Mavena. Pociąg zatrzymuje się i wszyscy przygotowują się do bitwy. Farley prowadzi oddział od stacji w stronę opustoszałej alei na wschód. Nad Naercey wisi szara mgła, a wokół panuje cisza. Nadlatują pierwsze samoloty, a gwardziści rozpraszają się. Mare ucieka wraz z Shade'em i Kilornem. Razem przedzierają się przez park i próbują dostać się do rzeki. Dziewczyna próbuje dowiedzieć się dokąd zabrali Cala, ale nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi. Shade przeskakuje i po chwili znajdują się na ulicy. Mare dostrzega kilku gwardzistów, ale nie widzi Cala. Ogarnia ją przerażenie. Shade daje jej słowo, że książę idzie z nimi, lecz ona nie wierzy niczyim słowom. Z oddali rozlega się dudniący dźwięk tysiąca maszerujących butów. Pocisk Maszerujący żołnierze zbliżają się od północy. Mare dostrzega, że postacie maszerujące w pierwszym szeregu to słudzy w czerwonych ubraniach, a ich kostki są skute żelaznymi łańcuchami. Kilorn chce pomóc czerwonym, ale Shade i Mare odciągają go. Wybuchają kolejne pociski, które zmieniają w proch szklane i stalowe budowle. Shade robi co może, odskakuje, ale z każdym skokiem robi się coraz bardziej zmęczony. W pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się, gdyż szkielet budynku zaczyna się kołysać. Brat Mare próbuje przeskoczyć, ale przyjmuje na siebie dwa pociski, przeznaczone dla niej. Dziewczyna podtrzymuje brata, a Kilorn bierze na siebie większą część ciężaru. Próbują uciec przed Evangeline i Ptolemejuszem i chowają się w leju po wybuchu pocisku. Shade prosi ich aby go zostawili, ale Mare nie zamierza tego zrobić. Wydostaje się z dziury i wychodzi armii naprzeciw. Konfrontacja Wojsko zatrzymuje się, a z oddziału wyłania się Maven wraz z Evangeline i Ptolemejuszem. Gdy Mare widzi go w czarnej zbroi i szkarłatnej pelerynie, niemal uginają się pod nią kolana. Ojcowska korona zdobi jego głowę, a jego wzrok przepala Mare na wylot. Maven szydzi z niej, jednak ona nie okazuje strachu ani gniewu, by nie dać mu satysfakcji. Gdy pyta o Cala, dziewczyna nie odpowiada, a on wybucha śmiechem. Mare daje mu do zrozumienia, że Cal nigdy nie był tchórzem i nigdy nie ucieka. Król ukradkiem zerka na ulice, by upewnić się, że jego brat nie czai się w jakimś zakamarku. Dochodzi do siebie i nazywa Mare jedynym w swoim rodzaju wybrykiem natury. Kiedy odrzutowiec przemyka zbyt blisko budynku, Mare sięga po energię z jego silnika i ją wyłącza. Maszyna spada prosto na tłum Srebrnych. Siła wybuchu spycha dziewczynę do tyłu i ogłusza ją. Rzuca się do ucieczki, a za nią mknie błyskawica, która poraża kilku Zwinnych. Kule wbijają się w tarczę i rozlatują z hukiem. Nad gruzowiskiem panuje huragan, a wybuchy wywołane przez Niweczników wstrząsają ziemię i sprawiają, że dziewczyna upada. Ratunek Mare podnosi się, ale powietrze przeszywane jest wyciem Zawodziciela. Dziewczyna zasłania uszy dłońmi, a między palcami przecieka jej krew. Upada ponownie, a kolejny pocisk przelatuje tuż obok. Eksploduje niedaleko niej, a gorąco przenika wykonaną pospiesznie tarczę z błyskawicy. Fala gorąca zatrzymuje się, a silne dłonie chwytają Mare i dźwigają ją. Dziewczyna z trudem rozpoznaje rysy twarzy Farley, ale mocno się jej trzyma. Za nią na tle płomieni odcina się znajoma sylwetka Cala. Z jego dłoni zniknęły kajdany, a ruchami rąk sprawia, że ognień ich omija. Ogień tworzy tarczę, która ochrania ich od pocisków. Farley próbuje odciągnąć Mare, ale dziewczyna oznajmia, że nigdzie nie rusza się bez Cala. Kiedy ognista tarcza maleje, dziewczyna wysyła pocisk energii elektrycznej. Cal co pewien czas rzuca polecenia i prowadzi Mare w rytm, który pozwala na regenerację, aby w pełni się dopełniali. Gdy zbliżają się do celu, Farley każe im skoczyć do rzeki. Błyskawica i ogień robią się coraz słabsze. Jeden z żołnierzy podchodzi do ognistej ściany i rozsuwa płomienie. Okazuje się, że to Maven. Cal wraz z Mare odwracają się i puszczają biegiem w kierunku rzeki. Maven szydzi z nich, ale żadne nie odwraca się do niego. Zeskakują do rzeki i wpadają na metal. Farley pomaga im dostać się do włazu i zamknąć go. Cal orientuje się, że to łódź podwodna. Oboje dają radę ujść parę metrów i osuwają się na podłogę. Razem z Farley, Calem, Shadem i Kilornem ucieka z Klinu z rąk Pułkownika Farley'a - ojca Diany. Wyruszają Panterą - samolotem na poszukiwanie innych Nowych Krwi. Na początku znajdują Niksa, mężczyznę zniszczonego przez życie, który zgadza się dołączyć do Gwardii. Druga w kolejce jest Ada - bystra i inteligentna. Natrafiają również na innych Nowych. Razem z Nowymi i Czerwonymi włamują się do więzienia w Corros, gdzie ocalają 300 Nowych oraz więźniów politycznych - Srebrnych. Zaskakująco życie Mare ocala Ara Iral, broniąc ją przez zamachem Źelaźca. Od tego samego człowieka ginie jej starszy brat. W tym samym czasie swoją błyskawica zabija przebywającą w Corros królową. Gdy dolatują na Klin Mare jest załamana utratą brata. Razem z rodziną udaje się później na jego pogrzeb. Pod koniec książki Mare, żeby ocalić przed śmiercią swoich przyjaciół, zawiera układ z Mavenem. Ona w zamian za życie tych ludzi. Młody król przystaje na tę propozycję. Epilog kończy się kiedy Mare składa ukłon królowi, mając założoną obrożę i smycz. Wygląd Mare has brown matte hair, brown eyes and a swarthy complexion. She is thin and low. As a result of overworking, gray highlights appeared on her head. She wears four earrings on her ear: pink, red, purple (from his brothers) and green (from Kilorn) Po "Szklanym mieczu" pod jej obojczykiem widnieje niezgrabna literka "M" wypalona przez Mavena, a na jej plecach jest blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Charakter Mare jest dosyć opryskliwa i nierzadko bywa niemiła. Dba i chroni osoby, które kocha. Po zdradzie Mavena stała się nieufna w stosunku do każdego, oraz więcej myśli przed podjęciem decyzji. Umiejętności Pomimo tego, że krew Mare jest czerwona, posiada ona nadnaturalne moce. Potrafi wytwarzać i kontrolować energię elektryczną. W Królewskiej Klatce została nazwana elektrykonem. Relacje 'Rodzice '- Mare kochała swych rodziców, lecz cierpiała, gdyż wypominali jej to, że nie jest jak Gisa. [[Gisa Barrow|'''Gisa]]' '- Mare nie znosiła tego, że nie mogła się zmienić i być jak ona: cicha, zdolna i ładna. Jednak pomimo tego kochała ją i obwiniała się za złamanie jej ręki. [[Tyberiasz Calore VII|'Cal']]' '- choć już przy pierwszym spotkaniu Mare próbowała okraść Cala, chłopak był od początku przyjaźnie do niej nastawiony. Zdobył jej pracę w pałacu, dzięki czemu dziewczyna nie musiała udać się do wojska. Gdy została zmuszona do zmiany tożsamości i całego dotychczasowego życia, Cal przepraszał ją za wplątanie jej w to wszystko i pomógł odnaleźć się w sytuacji. Mimo tego, że Mare byłą narzeczoną Mevana po jakimś czasie zaczęła czuć coś więcej do Cala. Podczas jednej z lekcji tańca, której jej udzielał, dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Próbuje odrzucić od siebie uczucia do niego, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że ona także nie jest dla niego obojętna. Gdy Szkarłatna Gwardia postanawia to wykorzystać, Mare godzi się przekonana, że zawsze ją wybierze. Tak jednak się nie dzieje. Po zdradzie Mavena wybaczają sobie nawzajem, jednak postanawiają, że nie będę wzajemnie się rozpraszać. Mimo to dochodzi między nimi do kilku pocałunków. Dzielą ze sobą także łóżko na Polanie. Mare w końcu przyznaje się przed sobą do miłości do niego. Gdy zostaje więźniem Mavena, Cal robi wszystko by ją odzyskać [[Maven Calore|'Maven']]' '- Maven i Mare byli ze sobą zaręczeni. W ''Czerwonej Królowej'' byli przyjaciółmi i dzielili się nawzajem sekretami. Maven dołączył do Szkarłatnej Gwardii, by pomóc Mare uzyskać równość dla Czerwonych. Wkrótce po ich pocałunku wplątują się w krótki romans, który kończy się w chwili odkrycia dwulicowości Mavena. Po jego zdradzie, straciła zaufanie do wszystkich ludzi dookoła i poprzysięgła, że go zabije. W Szklanym Mieczu ''Mare stara się zapomnieć o tym dobrym i miłym Mavenie, którego znała. Często wykazuję dalsze przywiązanie do niego, chociażby zamyślając się o nim i nie wyrzucając listów, napisanych przez niego, z ostrzeżeniami. [[Kilorn Warren|'Kilorn']]' '- jest on najlepszym przyjacielem Mare od dzieciństwa. Często się ze sobą przedrzeźniają. Często mówi teksty nieodpowiednie do sytuacji, czym denerwuję dziewczynę. Mare jest świadoma uczuć jakie darzy ją Kilorn, lecz nie potrafi go odwzajemnić. Kiedyś myślała o tym jak się ułoży jej życie gdyby wyszła z niego. 'Shade '- Mare bardzo kocha swojego brata, była zrozpaczona gdy dowiedziała się o jego śmierci, za dezercję. Gdy spotkała go będącego razem ze Szkarłatna Gwardią, myślała, że umarła. W Szklanym Mieczu brat ochrania ją przy każdej okazji. Gdy próbuje zabrać ją do Pantery, zostaje ugodzony żelaznym odłamkiem prosto w serce przez Ptolemejusza Samosa. 'Farley '- Mare i Farley całkiem dobrze się dogadują i mogą nazwać siebie koleżankami. W czwartej części bardzo się zbliżają, Mare uważa Farley za najbliższą przyjaciółkę. 'Julian '- Mare bardzo lubi swojego nauczyciela, traktuje go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Jest gotowa zaryzykować życie by wyciągnąć Nowych, jego, Sarę i Srebrnych z więzienia Corros. [[Lucas Samos|'Lucas']] 'Evangeline - '''jej relacja z Mare jest bardzo skomplikowana. Pomimo wzajemnej nienawiści po pewnym czasie zaczynają wspólnie spiskować. W głębi serca się szanują, chociaż nie dają temu zewnętrznych wyrazów. Ciekawostki * Mare złamała raz nogę, gdy skakała z ganku wraz z Kilornem. 1.jpg 24.jpg Tumblr o28xzvAYLz1qcebdzo1 540.gif Mare Barrow SandraDaly.jpg Mare.jpg Mare Barrow by cinnamart.jpg Mare by kingmavens.jpg Mare Barrow by Augustina Zenelli.jpg|Mare Barrow by Augustina Zenelli IMG_20170621_164601.JPG|Mare i Maven; fanart b6a5fa78be5389e610f0386e80980b70.jpg|Mare & Maven by Charline Bowater 9ee71442e6cee554aec1a9fe178aa15e.jpg|Mare & Ca by loweana 9b530a0348ee9e77dcfed60cf7380bfc.jpg|Mare & Maven es:Mare Barrow en:Mare Barrow de:Mare Barrow Kategoria:Barrow Kategoria:Szkarłatna Gwardia Kategoria:Nowa Krew Kategoria:Bohaterowie